


Nine Of Hearts

by canIgohomesoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Casino AU, Drug Use, Fluff, Gambling, Gang Leader Gavin, Human AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They’re both dumbasses, mutual flirting, oh no he’s hot, pretty much love at first sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canIgohomesoon/pseuds/canIgohomesoon
Summary: When Niles joins his new job, he immediately prioritises his money more than anything else. However, he doesn’t expect his priorities to be thrown out of the window once he meets his boss, Gavin Reed, who turns out to be extremely charming and handsome. Niles is completely oblivious to the mischief and trouble he’s about to get himself involved in.





	Nine Of Hearts

Niles hadn’t been one for gambling, drugs, drinking, (and people for that matter), in a very long time, but somehow he found himself here. At the brand new, flashy casino, filled with the biggest name in stardom and the highest earners in the country, who looked down on those with even a penny less than themselves. Snobs like these people were disrespectful and egotistical. For some reason, Niles was choosing to surround himself by them every evening and night. The advertisement for the job hadn’t necessarily been very enticing but the wage was, and by the looks of things, others felt the same.

Outside the palace-like building stood at least nineteen other candidates, all praying to get the job. Women stood in short, skin-tight dresses, showing off their every curve. Men slouched in their tuxedos and suits with tick hair and neatly groomed beards. They all looked extremely elegant, even if some of them did look a little rough around the edges, and Niles began to feel that he was out of his comfort zone.

His suit was tightly fitted, and quite clearly old and worn. The last time he wore this was at his brother, Connor’s, wedding which was almost five years ago now. On the blazer’s cuffed sleeve, he could even make out the faint stain of champagne. It slightly smelt of old vodka too, making Niles gag slightly at the smell. Hopefully his cologne was strong enough to mask his past mistakes!

Avoiding as much attention as possible, Niles scurried over towards the crowd of people, before a staff member presented herself at the top step. She was pretty. Almost seeming out of place. She presented herself as Kara and explained the situation to the group of hopeful visitors. The explanation was fast, she listed how everyone would have to compete for the role as a card dealer. It all seemed rather extreme, it was as if they were competing for survival. Shocked, everyone shit glances at the other ‘competitors’ in attempt to scare them off, like carnivores protecting a long awaited meal. Niles couldn’t help but snicker at their desperation. It seemed that many were only here to receive entitlement rather than a job. 

Finally, she led them inside. Each of them being abandoned before opening time.

Some girls pushed up their cleavage in order to gain the attention of the guests, while some men flashed their biceps and winked as giggling groups of gamblers wandered around. 

Niles definitely felt out of place. He wasn’t one for bringing attention to himself, so he leant against the table on the palms of his hands as he watched the other tables fill up exceptionally fast. A small group of women giggled as they sat in front of Niles. All blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with him. Why didn’t any warn him that his job would be so embarrassing?! The quicker the room filled out, the hotter it became. Niles threw his jacket onto the lonely chair behind him and rolled up his sleeves, causing the girls to blush even more than before. Once he’d turned around, Niles’ table had began to fill up again, this time with both men and women. 

One girl with a pale face and black tied up hair sat down silently, next to a tanned, scar-faced man, focusing only on themselves. The men who sat down next to them had quite clearly already had too much to drink. They stumbled into their chairs and hiccuped as they slouched down. One had greasy dark hair and a hulking figure. The other was relatively younger and had a slim, frail figure. Both men strong smelled of red ice and had deep bloodshot eyes.

Once the table had filled, Niles grabbed the deck of cards and shuffled them through his hands, performing tricks that he’d picked up from previous years. The group of girls clapped their in amusement as he sent each card flying through the air and onto the table in front of each gambler. The remaining cards were spread over the table by Niles as he watched a single strand of hair fall between his eyes and rest on his forehead. The participants scooped up their cards and focused their eyes onto what was in front of them. 

Niles said very little throughout the session, except for statements referring to the game and the odd reply to the girls’ constant flirting, to which he replied with a nod and ‘thanks’ in a harsh tone.

Could they not see that he wasn’t interested?

The other participants shot frustrated glances at each other each time the game was stopped as a result of the compliments, and Niles couldn’t help but join in to roll his eyes at the woman with black hair who simply mouthed the words, ‘ignore them’ and shook her head in agreement with his feelings.

The current players had rather varied skill levels. The young, intoxicated man attempted to bluff, but Niles immediately saw straight through him. His older accomplice seemed to be serious. He had a stern, intense look on his face and the corners of his mouth curved into a grin. Clearly, he had a good hand and wanted everyone to know it. The flirtatious girls were clearly there to pick out possible one night stands, so the majority folded their cards rather quickly. The two others sat on the end were rather hard to read. They were stone cold as they pushed mountains of poker chips into the centre of the table without moving their faces. There must have been thousands of dollars up for grabs and they were throwing it away as if it were loose change.

The game continued on until everyone had folded. Everyone except the scar faced man and the heavy, drunken man. Their eyes locked onto one another, trying to find signs of weakness or deceit. 

Finally they were ready to reveal what they were hiding and discover the true winner. Tens of thousands laid on the table, waiting to be carried away. A crowd had eventually gathered around the table to see who was victorious, they all stared in silence with quiet whispers to one another, all with excited expressions painted on their faces.

The heavier man turned his cards first. His hand was impressive. A full house including two kings and three sevens. It would be hard to beat. However the scar faced man grinned. A four of a kind. Four queens and a single nine of hearts. He looked extremely pleased with himself as he swiped the stacks of chips into his arms while everyone chattered and screamed like animals.

“Bullshit!” The drunk slammed his fists down and shouted in Niles’ face. “He’s fucking cheating and you helped him!”

“Sir, I haven’t inter-feared. He won on his own, please calm down.” Niles tried to remain as professional as possible. He could lose this job if he acted in the wrong way.

The winner laughed. Whether that was aimed at Niles or the loser wasn’t clear, but he was amused. Only adding to the man’s anger who suddenly growled and swung a fist towards Niles. He missed by an inch as Niles leant back to avoid the hit, allowing him to swing a punch back in return. The drugs and alcohol and taken action as the man dropped to the floor, passed out with a bloody nose. Shit, this would definitely cost him the job. There was no way of talking his way out of this one. The crowd stepped back and gasped as if they’d just seen a dead body. Some glared at Niles with disappointment and some laughed as if to say ‘he deserved it’. 

The excitement had only lasted a few seconds before everyone cleared off, except for the winner and the black-haired woman.

“Thanks Nines!” The winner cheerfully shouted. 

“What? Nines?” Niles attempted to interrogate the man but was left alone as the pair walked off without another word. 

He simply shook his head as the next group of guests gathered towards Niles’ table. All watching as the thin man dragged his unconscious friend away, muttering curses under his breath aimed at Niles.

The rest of the night was extremely long. To be honest, Niles would have enjoyed it, had it not been for the realisation that he wasn’t getting the job. All night, members of staff glared at him, with narrowed eyes and crumpled noses. 

The winner had moved to a number of tables throughout the night, which seemed unusual. He’d won exceptional amounts, a clear indication that he’d been cheating.

As the night came to a close, Niles picked up his blazer and aimed for the exit. He bolted towards it with zero intention of returning. That intention was foiled by the force of a hand grabbing his arm and holding him in place. A large man towered over him. 

“The boss wants to see you in the back.” His voice boomed out and there was no way he’d disobey someone as tough as him.

He sulked up up the stairs and into the office, being led by the man.

Niles was definitely going to get his ass beat. He could hear the handle of the door squeak as the boss revealed himself. It was the man from earlier. The winner. That’s why he was able to get away with cheating so easily.

The scar on his face was even more noticeable in this lighting and Niles couldn’t help but speculate about what it was from. A bar fight? A gang fight? An accident? A stabbing? The smile which appeared on his face immediately broke those thoughts and Niles couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. He was kind of... hot. The smile on his face was warm and real, which seemed out of character compared to what he’d seen of him so far. 

“Hey Nines, thanks for helping my ass back there!” He laughed as he walked Niles into the office before falling back into his chair. 

“I didn’t- wait why do you keep calling me Nines?” 

“Well your game was the only one I didn’t cheat on, so I thought I’d name you after the success!” Sarcastically he smiled again, as if to mock him.

Niles chuckled. “You’re an obvious cheat, you know that, right?”

He was clearly intrigued by the statement and leaned in sweetly. “Hm? Was you watching me, Nines?” He winked... he winked poorly. It seemed more like a blink, but it’s the thought that matters, and his secret goofy side was cute. 

“I only glanced at you a few time.” He rolled his eyes.

“Mm hm, sure Nines-“

“Niles.”

“Nines has a better ring to it. It’s a better name for around here, you’ll be needing it.”

Wait did that mean he gets to stay? Or had Niles completely misunderstood?

“When are you free to work?” The boss sunk into the palm of his hand, soft smile on his lips.

Niles thoughts were racing. ‘Whenever for you, sweetheart-‘ wait what?

“I got the job?” Niles tilted his head like a lost puppy. The man smiled widely in return, nodding his head and sliding a sheet of paper over to him 

“If you want it... you can have it.” His eyes locked with Niles’, who couldn’t help but let his mind wonder. His cheeks began to glow a light pink. But here was here to work, nothing else. 

“I kind of punched someone in the face though...” The boss laughed in response. 

“I like the fact that you punched him. At least you can handle yourself, unlike those pretty guys who blow kisses to the girls and shit.” He laughed as if he’d told an amazing joke. Niles didn’t laugh as hard. 

He held out his hand once he’d stopped laughing. “Gavin Reed. It’s a pleasure Nines.” He smiled once again. Niles shook his hand with a quiet chuckle. 

“Likewise, Reed.”


End file.
